


O/I

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beaches, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Miss Johansson is so nice, Mackenzie thought to herself. Glancing to her friend as she looked over to the driver’s side. A faint giggle from the teen as she blushed while she spoke. “So, it’s quiet beach?” A nod from the blonde, she turned for a moment as she showed a smile. “Aww, are you feeling shy?” A renewed giggle but darker blush, Mackenzie nodded. “Ok, a little.”

As Scarlett kept her attention on the road ahead, she continued to smile as she spoke. “You’ll be fine, besides that new bikini of yours will look so nice. Well when you get to show it off.” As Mackenzie nodded she tugged the bag containing her gift closer to her, peering inside it again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once they’d arrived at the beach, it proved to be as quiet as Scarlett had promised, Mackenzie all but bounced with excitement. Taking in the sight of the tempting waves and the soft, sandy shore. She needed a little help to undress and then redress into her bikini. Though she wouldn’t admit it, getting to watch Scarlett do the same had also been another source of excitement.

As they stepped out of the car, the ladies then joined hands and walked together towards the beach. From time to time Mackenzie reached behind to tug on her thong bikini bottom. A blush as her eyes wandered to Scarlett’s butt. Also, thong clad, but seeming to have no issue with the thin fabric. The teen then jolted as she felt a firm smack to her ass.

A giggle from Scarlett as she winked playfully. “You’ll get used to it sweetie, soon.”


End file.
